Classic fiction section
The Classic fiction section is a bookshelf in the private library of the castle in Kolyma. It is one of the game's puzzles. The shelves contain nursery rhymes, fairy tales, classic stories, and even Shakespearean works. The Sleepy Hollow book has instructions about how to solve the puzzle. The Treasure Island book is found when the puzzle is solved. The following is a list of the books currently on the shelves. Classic fiction section Bottommost Shelf * The Cat in the Hat Comes Back * The Lion and the Unicorn * Little Polly Flinders * Peter Piper * The Three Billy Goats Gruff * The Man in the Moon * Over the River * Riddle Me This * Barber, Barber, Shave a Pig * Row, Row, Row Your Boat * She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain * Sippity Sippity Sup * Swan Swam Over the Sea * Tinker, Tailor * A Wise Old Owl * Bat, Bat, Come Under My Hat * Fiddle Dee Dee * Fish Story * The Ugly Duckling * What Are Little Boys Made Of? * Pease Porridge Hot * Elsie Marley * The Grand Old Duke of York * Simple Simon * The Three Little Pigs * Ring Around the Roses * Bye, Baby Bunting * Higglety Pigglety, My Black Hen * I Saw a Ship A-sailing * Little Robin Redbreast * Little Tommy Tucker * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Solomon Grundy * Horsey, Horsey * Who Killed Cock Robin? * Draw a Pail of Water * One for Sorrow * Sticks and Stones Second Shelf Up * Goosey, Goosey Gander * Cobbler, Mend My Shoe * The Ants Go Marching * There Was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe * Hark, Hark, the Dogs Do Bark! * The House That Jack Built * The Farmer in the Dell * The Flying Pig * Ten Little Monkeys * The Owl and the Pussy Cat * Pat-a-Cake, Pat-a-Cake * Beauty and the Beast * Wee Willie Winkie * Over in the Meadow * One, Two, Buckle My Shoe * Little Sally Walker * Knick, Knack, Paddy Whack * Jack Sprat * Itsy Bitsy Spider * It's Raining, it's Pouring * Hush Little Baby * Here We Go 'Round the Mulberry Bush * A Flea and a Fly * The Boy in the Barn * Five Little Ducks * Goldilocks and the Three Bears * A-Tisket, a-Tasket Third Shelf Up * This Little Piggy * Wynken, Blynken, and Nod * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star * Three Blind Mice * Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son * Tommy Tittlemouse * To Market, to Market * See-Saw Marjorie Daw * Rub-a-Dub-Dub (Three Men in a Tub) * Sing a Song of Sixpence * There Was a Crooked Man * The Queen of Hearts * Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat * There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly * She Sells Seashells * Polly, Put the Kettle On * Three Little Kittens * The North Wind Doth Blow * Little Miss Muffet * Humpty Dumpty * Betty Botter Third Shelf Down * Rumplestiltskin * Baa, Baa, Black Sheep * Little Jack Horner * Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum * Ride a Cockhorse to Banbury Cross * Jack Be Nimble * Pop! Goes the Weasel * Old Mother Goose * Mary Had a Little Lamb * Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary * Rock-a-Bye Baby * Jack and Jill * Hey Diddle Diddle (The Cat and the Fiddle) * There Was an Old Woman Who Lived Under a Hill * Cinderella * Old King Cole Second Shelf Down * Jack and the Beanstalk * The Fisherman and his Wife * The Frog-Prince * The Valiant Little Tailor * The Willow-Wren and the Bear * Tom Thumb * The Little Peasant * The White Snake * The Queen Bee * The Elves and the Shoemaker * The Boy Who Cried Wolf * The Four Clever Brothers * Lily and the Lion * Hickory Dickory Dock * The Golden Goose * The Twelve Huntsmen * The King of the Golden Mountain * Snow White and the Seven Dwarves * The Dog and the Sparrow * Old Mother Hubbard * The Turnip * Iron Hans * King Grisly Beard * Little Bo Peep * Fundevogel * Hansel and Gretel * Little Boy Blue * Briar Rose * The Fox and the Cat Topmost Shelf * Rapunzel * Sonnets * Henry VIII * Pericles, Prince of Tyre * The Tempest * The Winter's Tale * Macbeth * King Lear * Othello * Measure for Measure * All's Well That Ends Well * The Two Noble Kinsmen * Hamlet * Twelfth Night * Julius Caesar * Much Ado About Nothing * The Merchant of Venice * Romeo and Juliet * A Midsummer Night's Dream * Love's Labours Lost * Two Gentlemen of Verona * Venus and Adonis * Richard III * Henry VI * The Taming of the Shrew * Titus Andronicus * The Comedy of Errors Missing Books There are certain areas in which books had been removed from the shelves. It is possible that the books that were removed were the ones seen on the floor. Category:Books (unofficial)